The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method, an image encoding apparatus and an image encoding method, and an image decoding apparatus and an image decoding method. In particular, the present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method, an image encoding apparatus and an image encoding method, and an image decoding apparatus and an image decoding method, which can suppress the increase of the memory access band and memory capacity while preventing the image quality from being unnecessarily lowered.
In recent years, the resolution and quality of images handled by an electronic apparatus or the like have become higher and higher and the data amount of image data to be processed has increased. In general, with an apparatus that handles such images, image data is stored in a storage medium such as a frame memory for image processing, for example. However, the image data volume has increased, and hence a capacity of the memory and a band of a memory bus to be used for accessing the memory have become insufficient.
Therefore, in order to suppress the increase of the memory capacity necessary for storing the image data and the memory access band, methods of compressing and storing the image data have been conceived (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-098873 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1), Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-146038 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 2), Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-171609 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 3), Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-017014 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 4), and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-141771 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 5)).